


Down To The Dirt

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Community: prisonbreak100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-20
Updated: 2006-09-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: The legacy of plans, choices, and dreams...





	Down To The Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://prisonbreak100.livejournal.com/profile)[prisonbreak100](https://prisonbreak100.livejournal.com/), where I have the Gen pairing of Michael and Lincoln. This is for prompt [#53](https://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%2353), “Earth.”

x-x-x-x-x

It all comes down to the dirt now.

Underground was where Michael hid the clothes and supplies they needed, coupled in with the grave of a long-forgotten man. There’s an irony there, in that mixing of death and the rebirth of identities, but Michael doesn’t like to think about that too much.

Through the earth lay the tunnel to freedom in Fox River, a network of possibilities that always led toward the same almost-impossible ending.

Now Westmoreland’s fortune is buried under a Utah subdivision— under someone else’s dream of the good life set in more modest, more comprehensible terms.

Ahead lies the fantasy of freedom, of riches and permanence for him and his brother. It’s funny that he never thought of it in simple, budgeted terms—for Michael, the ending was as grandiose as the path to getting there.

But behind him is the legacy of what it took to save Lincoln’s life. Veronica. LJ’s parents. The Guard. Every casualty of the riot, every victim of the savages Michael freed, every bruise left on the souls of the people who trusted him only to lose everything that mattered…

That blood is on Michael hands now, those heartbreak-memories stay behind to darken his soul.

Underneath it all, he feels dirty. And he knows it’s justified.

He has only his own choices to blame.

 

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
